Utsukushi
by SunInNormandy
Summary: Quand Mathieu fait la fête, et que Bob Lennon est dans les parages, ça ne peut que dégénérer... Petit lemon tout mignon mais M par sécurité parce que le Japon. ENJOY.


SAAAAAAAAAAALUUUT A TOUS LES AMIS (C'est Kiki et Simba...ah non.)

BON. Je me suis lancée dans un nouveau pairing que je ship depuis longtemps...Mathieu et Bob Lennon, notre pyrobarbare merveilleux. J'espère que ça vous plaira :3

* * *

Utsukushi

L'alcool commençait à faire tourner la tête de Mathieu. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la fête battait son plein dans son appartement parisien et tout le monde semblait comme lui dans un état un peu second. Comme grisés par l'ambiance, la chaleur et l'alcool. La musique changea et le rythme de la nouvelle chanson ramena du monde sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon. Embarqué par la petite foule dansante, entre Antoine et Nyo, Mathieu se trémoussait aussi gracieusement qu'il le pouvait. Soudain il sentit un courant d'air dans sa nuque et deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'inconnu approcha sa tête de celle de Mathieu et susurra à son oreille.

\- Hey Mathieu... Le racolage c'est interdit tu sais...

\- Mais ce n'est pas du racolage... Répondit Mathieu en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui tenait toujours ses hanches fines

\- C'est une invitation? Demanda Bob de sa voix suave

\- Peut-être Lennon... Répondit Mathieu

Bob approcha son visage de celui de son ami et leurs haleines alcoolisées se mêlèrent lorsqu'ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches avant de les sceller dans un baiser passionné. Le monde ralentit autour d'eux lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent. Mathieu attrapa les mains de Bob sur ses hanches et l'entraîna vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres, à vrai dire il n'y en avait que deux, la sienne où il dormait avec sa copine et une chambre d'amis. C'est la porte de cette dernière qu'il poussa avant de s'y engouffrer et de refermer la porte. Il se plaqua de lui-même contre la porte et entraîna Bob contre lui. Le pyrobarbare attrapa Mathieu par les épaules et le jeta sur le lit avant de se glisser à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

\- Mais Bob... Souffla Mathieu... Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est pas comme si t'étais pas consentant... Répondit Lennon en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue youtuber

\- Non... Mais j'ai peur qu'on regrette ce qu'on va faire... On est bourrés Bob. Ajouta Mathieu en repoussant timidement l'inspecteur de son coeur

\- Je sais. Mais je ne regrette jamais rien tu sais bien. Et même si j'avais rien bu et toi non plus ça ne changerai rien. Tu sais très bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons besoin d'alcool pour coucher. Argumenta le pyrobarbare

\- Mais...nos copines.. Je veux dire... Elles vont mal le prendre.

\- T'as pas vu ce qu'elles faisaient quand on a quitté le salon ? Demanda Bob en caressant la peau fine du cou de Mathieu avec ses lèvres chaudes

Mathieu passa sa main dans les cheveux du Lennon en attendant la réponse.

\- Comme nous Mathieu. Comme nous. L'alcool est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Ou du moins sur nous.

Les mains de Bob s'aventurèrent sous le t-shirt de Mathieu et réciproquement. Chacun savourant ce contact délicieux entre leurs peaux chaudes. Les vêtements traversèrent la pièce en volant et atterrirent en un tas informe contre la porte. Là. Tous les deux, presque nus dans ce lit, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le regard irisé de Mathieu s'embua soudain de larmes chaudes et il détourna les yeux mais son amant d'un soir ramena son visage en face du sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils enlacèrent leurs corps brûlants et enlevèrent les seuls vêtements qui les séparaient encore.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Mathieu lorsque le pyrobarbare caressa sa virilité mise à jour. Ce dernier se laissa glisser au fond du lit et passa sa langue le long de la hampe de chaire du jeune schizophrène. Il savoura chaque centimètres carré de sa peau jusqu'à ce que le corps de Mathieu se contracte et qu'il pousse un râle de satisfaction à peine étouffé. Il caressa les cheveux de son amant et se retourna, présentant son dos à Bob. Ce dernier s'agenouilla au dessus de Mathieu et massa son dos fin pendant de longues minutes avant de saisir ses hanches entre ses mains de gamer.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- J'ai peur Lennon.

\- Je serai doux.

Il fit entrer sa virilité dressée dans le corps encore vierge de toute activité homosexuelle de son ami. Il donna de timides coups de rein, de peur que Mathieu ne souffre. Mais voyant que celui-ci l'accompagnait d'un mouvement régulier, il accéléra. Encore et toujours plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la libération était proche.

\- Mmh. Utsukushiii.. Geigni Bob

Il se laissa retomber au coté de son amant et ils recouvrirent leurs corps affaiblis de la couette fraîche.

* * *

Bon, c'était très court, mais je vous jure que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire... #LaMeufLente

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? :3

Hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dure si vous aussi vous trouvez notre pyrobarbare incroyablement sexy !

Oubliez pas de passer faire un coucou sur Twitter si vous voulez ;) SunInNormandy (oui je gratte allègrement des followers, j'assume.)

Aller zou !

-Sun-


End file.
